1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic circuit comprising control means for controlling a coil current through a coil for the generation of a magnetic field.
2. Description of Related Art
Such an electronic circuit is known inter alia from a Japanese patent published under no. JP-02-273354. A recording/playback apparatus with a magneto-optical disc is shown therein, provided with a coil for generating a magnetic field. The invention describes in JP-02-273354 has the object of suppressing the heat generation of the coil and preventing a quality deterioration of components of the apparatus and of the magneto-optical disc. These objects are achieved by the provision of a temperature sensor in the vicinity of the location where the temperature must not become too high. The signal originating from the temperature sensor is processed electronically such that the current through the coil can be reduced if the measured temperature is too high.
A disadvantage of the known electronic circuit is that an additional sensor is necessary for measuring the temperature to be checked. Such sensors are comparatively expensive.